History Repeating
by its-Rayning-men
Summary: A little short and sad peice between Teal'c and Vala. History repeats itself and Vala wants to know why Teal'c didn't warn her.


AN: I WAS writting more for 'The Forsaken One' but this took over my brain and wouldn't let go. There is spoilers for unending and the DVD comentary on it but if you havn't seen (Or heard) it doesn't really matter, it's pretty easy to work out what's going on.

As always let me know what you think.

***

Vala felt hollow as she walked through the corridors of the SGC. There was no thought behind her wondering, her mind was too full and so empty that she couldn't think beyond the one thought that kept repeating itself over and over.

'_It's all my fault'_

Ever since Daniel had rushed her into the infirmary three nights ago it was the only thought she had been able to hold onto.

Everything had been going so well, she should have known it wouldn't last. She and Daniel had been married just over a year and when she had told him about the baby he had been so happy.

But that was all over now.

Once again her past had come back to haunt her and ruined the new life she had tried so hard to create. The Ori had taken Adria from her and now they had taken any chance she had of having other children.

"_I'm sorry Vala, the damage to your uterus is too extensive. I don't think you'll ever be able to carry a child to term." _

No matter how gently Carolyn had broken the news to her Vala couldn't express the pain it had caused. She was still unable to process it, it was just too much.

She blinked at the door in front of her, wondering why her feet had brought her here. Surely she should have gone to Daniel's office? To embrace the comfort her husband offered but she seemed unable to accept? She watched in a daze as her hand reached for the door handle and opened the door.

"Did you know?" She asked the room's only occupant, her voice hoarse from not being used, "Did you know?" This time it was a demand and her voice had gained strength.

She walked towards the man in front of her and this time her demand was accompanied by a pinch to his chest, "DID YOU KNOW?"

Teal'c just stood there as she beat her tiny fists against his chest, his heart breaking as the strong woman before him broke down.

"DID THIS HAPPEN BEFORE?" She screamed at him, unaware of the tears that had begun to run down her face.

"Yes." He answered her quietly.

"Why! Why didn't you tell me!" Her voice began to break as finally her emotions began to released themselves, "Why didn't you…why didn't…why…" As the sobs grew in her chest words began to fail her.

Teal'c wrapped his arms around her as she crumpled to the floor. Since the day Vala had bounded into his room and told him about the baby he had prayed every night that the events of the past would not repeat themselves, never speaking his fears in case they came true.

He had watched once before as his friends went through this pain and doing it again was even harder. He had watched as Vala withdrew from them all and remembered clearly the month where she had disappeared completely, the only way they knew she was still alive was the response of 'five life signs on board' the computer gave them each morning.

It had been along time before he saw his friends smile again, longer before he saw those smiles reach their eyes but he knew it never truly reached their hearts again.

It had changed them then as he knew it would change them now.

H gently stroked her hair as her sobs grew large and she struggled to breath. He had known the woman in his arms for nearly sixty years and he still marvelled at the depth of emotion she held within her, where a lesser person would have shut down long ago she embraced everything life threw at her with a passion he deeply admired. All the pain she had endured, both physically and emotionally, she carried with her and forged it into an unrelenting will to survive.

Gradually her sobs lessened and he felt her begin to relax against him, her exhaustion finally taking over forcing her to rest.

Teal'c reverently lifted her into his arms, cradling her as gently as he would a child. Walking softly so as not to disturb her he walked towards her and Daniel's on base quarters. Balancing her carefully, he opened the door and walked towards the bed nodding to Daniel who had been pacing the floor to follow him.

He waited until Daniel had gotten himself under the blankets before placing Vala down beside him. In her sleep Vala instinctually curled into her husband's side and her hands sought out his shirt, grasping onto it for comfort.

"Teal'c?" Daniel asked, his voice thick from his own unshed tears.

"Yes, my friend?"

"We're going to be ok aren't we? Me and Vala?" The worry in his voice was palatable.

In all the years since the Odyssey he had never once told them any information about their time spent on it but just this once he felt he owed it to them.

"You will survive this, together." He told them honestly, not having the heart to tell him the full truth.

"Thank you."

Teal'c nodded and left them together with their grief.

When he returned to his quarters he once again offered a prayer to anyone that was listening that history would not continue to repeat itself.


End file.
